


Coffee and- oh, is your kwami sick too?

by Speckleflower



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Gen, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Identity Reveal, Kwami Shenanigans, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speckleflower/pseuds/Speckleflower
Summary: Alternative title:Coffee = bye-byeIdentity reveal = yes
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 154





	Coffee and- oh, is your kwami sick too?

Tikki sneezed. A very cute sneeze, Mari thought. Then, “Do kwamis get ill?” she asked.

Tikki looked up at her. “Yes, they can,” she said, “Plagg once sneezed and destroyed a civilisation--but that _was_ a really bad cold,” she added hurriedly as an exclamation formed on Marinette’s lips.

“So… what about _normally?_ ”

“Um, I’m not actually sure how sick I am at the moment, so I don’t know what will happen,” the kwami admitted. “But I’m the kwami of creation, so what could go wrong?”

What could go wrong indeed?

\-----------------------------

Marinette’s class were relaxing in the park on their lunch break. They had just gone to a café, and they all had a variety of warm beverages in hand. Marinette sighed as the chai latte cupped in her hands spread warmth throughout her body; rendering the cold day almost bearable. The last drops disappeared down her throat all too quickly, and she held onto the cup for a few moments longer, not willing to part with the warmth. As it grew cold, she dropped it into the bin beside her.

Adrien smiled dreamily as he sipped his coffee. “Dude, ya look _high_.” Nino raised his eyebrows.

“Whatever do you mean?” Adrien said with closed eyes; he rolled his head back, a grin on his face. “ _That’s_ what I mean.” Nino deadpanned.

“Does it have something to do with the obscene amount of sugar you added to it?” Alya asked.

“Alyaaaa!”

“Someone’s got a sweet tooth,” Alya teased. Adrien shrugged; Alya rolled her eyes good-naturedly and turned away to Nino.

It was that moment that Adrien’s coffee disappeared from his hand before his eyes.

At the same time, he heard a stifled yelp from behind him. Looking around, he saw that the sound had come from Marinette… and she had his coffee in her hand. How on _Earth_ had she got it?

“Wha…? was all he could say. Appearing just as surprised as he did, she looked, stricken, at the cup in her hand. “I was… thirsty?” she said sheepishly. Although it sounded more like a question to him.

“Okeeyy then,” Adrien said. “Uhh, could I possibly have it back?”

She was all too quick to comply.

\-----------------------------

Adrien was walking home from school. As he neared a street corner, he saw a man with an umbrella standing there, leaning on a railing. Suddenly, the man’s umbrella disappeared from his hand, and he jumped, turning his head frantically to see where it was. Adrien gaped, looking around for where it might have disappeared to.

Plagg poked his head out of Adrien’s bag. “Keep walking, kid,” the kwami hissed. “I’m ill.”

Adrien attempted (badly) to look inconspicuous as he sidled around the corner and continued walking. Then, his ankle felt colder than the other, and he looked down to realise that his left sock was gone. It had disappeared, and his bare foot was still in his shoe. He deadpanned. “Come on Plagg, seriously? Can’t you control what you have to chuck into inexistence?” He took the silence as a ‘no’.

The last straw was when he walked past a restaurant and a whole _table_ ceased to exist. The people who had been sitting around it sprung up in horror, gasping like fish as their drinks clattered to the floor. Adrien had no doubt they would be checking their drinks for weeks, thinking they had been spiked with some kind of hallucination-inducing juice.

“What am I going to do with you, Plagg?” Adrien wondered under his breath. “You better explain this.”

\-----------------------------

“Tikki!!”

The kwami winced. “I had that coming, didn’t I?”

“I- Adrien- that was because you’re sick, wasn’t it? Your creation magic… summoned his coffee, and it looked like I stole it! Did you see what a fool I made of myself? I almost chucked it at him while giving it back! It was so embarassinggg,” she groaned.

Tikki smiled sympathetically. Then, “That’s the thing. That wasn’t what would normally happen when I’m ill. Sorry about that, by the way. It should clear up naturally by tomorrow. Basically, your power--creation--is accompanied by destruction, right? Normally you’d just conjure a random object, but you received something that had disappeared, because Plagg-” Tikki stopped talking abruptly.

Marinette gasped so comically Tikki thought she was going to die of breathing in for a longer time than necessary, all while creating a noise she previously thought higher than humanly possible, and getting higher.

“Tikki!” Marinette squeaked. Tikki realised she had made a mistake, and kept her lips pressed tight together. “Adrien’s coffee- it _disappeared_ . And I made it appear. In my hands. Disappearing--destruction--is caused by the- by the cat miraculous. Do you mean- do you mean that Adrien- _Adrien_ , is- is _Chat Noir?_ ”

\-----------------------------

“Plagg! You were the one making those things disappear!” Adrien accused, folding his arms. He was back in his bedroom, his kwami floating in front of him.

“I told you before, don’t you remember? I’m ill!”

“And when will this end? Seriously, you’re gonna end up deleting the Eiffel tower!”

“Relaaax, it’ll be over soon--it’s not serious this time.” The kwami hiccupped.

“This time?”

“We don’t need to talk about that.”

“Hmm. Anyway, explain the disappearing thing.”

“So my power is destruction. But when I’m ill, I can’t- er- control it that well. Nothing too major, like the Eiffel tower, just small objects will disappear; a sock, an umbrella, a table, coffee…” he gulped, but Adrien hadn’t seemed to make the connection.

“And where will they go?” The boy asked.

“Into oblivion, I guess,” he shrugged. “Only Tikki can bring them back-” He covered his mouth with his arms.

“My coffee,” Adrien whispered. “ _You_ made it disappear… and _Tikki_ made it appear. Creation to rival destruction. Tikki--Ladybug’s kwami.” Plagg nodded silently, knowing his kitten was bound to have figured it out eventually.

“So, Ladybug--my bugaboo--is- _Marinette?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt by gabbspines for the [ Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) anniversary!


End file.
